Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system, and method of providing screen data.
Description of the Related Art
Screens may be shared among a plurality of information processing apparatuses, for example, between a digital multifunctional peripheral (MFP) and a mobile terminal.
For example, an external server may be provided, which provides a web-based screen to each one of the information processing apparatuses. The information processing apparatus, installed with a web browser, can then display the web-based screen. While the user is able to see the screen from any apparatus, the user could not input through the displayed screen in a manner to reflect such input on screen data, as the screen data is actually managed at the external server.